justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JD123456/JD Quiz: Season 2: The New Game
PREMIERE DATE: 22nd of September 2015! Info: jdquiz.wikia.com ' Cast MikeyRocks33 (Shaniqua Fabulousness) DC Hooke (Carter Phillips) - Eliminated Week 2 Stanley56 PewDieFern JacktheCREEPER79 Cavmaster1128 (Replacement for BigBadRomance) SonGotan25 KianJustDanceLover DanceGuy151 Jamesnorky (Lucas Farve) - Eliminated Week 1 Bunnylove14 GetLuck ILoveHarley Bboy3165 Dejavukitkat13 Weekly Chart: DQ = Contestant disqualified for inactivity LOW = Lowest score of the week besides eliminated contestant HIGH = Highest score of the week besides winner SAFE = Safe for the week OUT = Contestant eliminated QUIT = Contestant quit the game Week 1: Are You Ready Hi Guys! Welcome back to Just Dance Quiz. Last season ILoveHarley took the crown and he is back! along with 7 other returning contestants and 7 news ones lets see where this season will take us. Now before the first quiz is uploaded i have an announcement. This season will also be about JD Wikia not just the games. Now the twist will be announced at the end of the week, (end of this episode). So let's begin! However if someone does not do the quiz this week without an excuse they will be replaced. (This week only!!!). You have 1-3 Days to do the quiz Quiz: www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1509211901238046&lnk& Twist: Working in Groups '''Elimination Night (27/9/15) ' Hi guys, so finally after some issues we are at the first elimination night for Season 2. So this week 4 contestants got 100 Points! Well Done. But the first person to do that will get Immunity. So that person is '''ILoveHarley! Congratulations. He is gonna be a tough one to beat this season! Now sadly one contestant has to leave us tonight. Leaving the competetion and the first contestant eliminated from Just Dance Quiz: Season 2 is ... Lucas Farve 'on '''20 Points!. '''Thank you for playing Lucas! Now i bet you all want to know the first twist! So the first twist is that for a portion of this season you all will be working in groups of 7. Next week the lowest scoring team with the lowest scoring member will be eliminated. Now your place this week will determine the teams. '''Team Purple: ' *ILoveHarley *Shaniqua *GetLuck *KianJustDanceLover *Carter Phillips *Cavmaster1128 *DanceGuy151 '''Team Orange: *JacktheCREEPER79 *PewDieFern *Bunnylove14 *SonGotan25 *Stanley56 *Dejavukitkat13 *Bboy3165 Good Luck! And See You Next Week! Episode 2: Orange VS Purple Hi everyone! So just to recap for this week. Everyone will do the quiz and then i will add up both teams scores and then the team with the lowest score will be up for elimination. Now only one person will go home so to do this the lowest scoring member from that team will be eliminated. Good Luck team Purple & Orange! May the best team win! You have 1-4 Days to complete the quiz! Quiz: www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1509282117161589&lnk& Elimination Night (3/10/15) ' Hi guys so this week was the first week that Team Orange took on Team Purple so here are the results but first the immunity gainer who got 100 Points was '''Bunnylove14. '''Congrats and well done to Harley, Fern & Shaniqua on gaining 100 as well. So the results after some errors in the quiz we have got the final results. HOWEVER if you didn't notify me about an incorrect answer then you will not be added 10 points so on '''480 Points: Team Purple! '''Well Done Team Orange for you to win you have to get over 480. So Team Orange your score was '''500 Points! '''So Team Orange you are safe! Now the player sadly leaving us tonight is ... ... ... ... '''Carter Phillips! on 40 Points to his team's score! ' Now i am actually in shock i thought Carter was gonna improve but hey the game is unpredictable! Thank you Carter for joining us this season! You will be greatly missed! '''See You All Next Week! Week 3: The Next Battle Hi guys! Sorry i took so long making the quiz so this week is the exact same no twists good luck and may the best team win the game! You have 1-4 Days to complete the quiz! Oh and this week due to an eliminated contestant the team with the highest average will win! Good Luck! Quiz: www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1510080328425200&lnk& Hey everyone so i will make this update better later but im just gonna announce who is eliminated and that person is Cavmaster1128! Who did not take the quiz. Sorry for the rush i will announce the winning team later. Sorry Week 4 - The JD Wiki HI guys! Sorry i took like 2 weeks! XD Sorry! So this week there will be a double elimination! Good Luck Teams! And you have 1-4 Days to complete quiz! Quiz: www.quizyourfriends.com/take-quiz.php?id=1511031758341349&lnk& Category:Blog posts